Whatever
by xManiacal-Introvertx
Summary: Our favorite pairings G and V with some new people Trin, Lucy....Read and Review to find out more.Warning: Shounen-Ai
1. Whatever

Author: Jr Title: Whatever Disclaimer: Attacks or famous quotes we've all heard in the wonderful world of anime and DBZ Characters I don't own except the added Characters. Pairings: Goku/Trin, Goku/Vegeta, Vegeta/Trin Warning: Some Lime but nothing like DIRTY SEX ^-^!! And some swearing.  
  
"Ugh! Another 'fun' day of school...great, I hate school," abruptly the radio turned on playing its morning tune. "I want to be pushed aside so let me go, Let me take." "So important that you don't finish that phrase!" he slammed the snooze button and quickly stood on the cold floor of his room, slowly walking to where the other night he set his clothes. "Cold, tired...."  
  
~ In The Kitchen ~  
  
"I hope you know that you are late as a dead man?" Trunks said mocking, as Trin sat down gulping down his eggs and bacon. "Shit! Wait a minute...WE'RE IN THE SAME YEAR!" Trunks gave a great laugh as he grabbed both his and Trins bags, "Lets go! We are so late and Mr. Thomason is going to kill us!". "Trunks!! Instant Transmission!" Trin yelled as he ran after him. "Hurry!" Trunks voiced faded quickly as he grabbed Trins hand.  
  
~ Few Feet from the Classroom in the School Building ~  
  
With a loud crash they both landed on he second floor. "Ow..." "Nice landing Trin...God ever herd of using the main door?" "Not like...you could have done any better...Get off me!" Trin Nudged trunks in his chest to roll over, "Now we have to go in quietly or else..." trunk murmured in a low voice. "Okay come on," Trin crawled on his knees with trunks into the classroom only to freeze in their tracks to the sound or familiar laugh. "It can't be Oh my god!" they both stood straight staring in disbelief feeling like theirs jaws where going to hit the floor. "You guys are late," Son Goku, retorted to them with a devilish smirk slowly making it's way across his face. "Oh god I can't believe it...it's just not possible," Trin said in a low mutter to himself as he plopped heavily into his desk. "I'm your substitute for today...and for the rest of the week boy and girls" Goku smugly said to the class, he slowly ran his hand threw his pointy lock of hair trying to look more sophisticated. "BUT YOU CAN'T TEACH A 6TH FORM COURSE! YOU NEVER EVEN MATRICULATED FROM 3RD FORM, BAKA!" Trin screamed as he slammed his fist on the desk outraged for he knew Goku and his little games. Trunks gave a small grin at Trin and quickly looked down, "...." "Well we all have our little desires now don't we? Mine just happens to be one of these things, now enough chitchat! Time to get started on today's lessons kids" Goku quickly replied as he sat down in his chair and kicked the gagged Mr. Thomason. "IIE, BAKA NA! OH NEVERMIND!" Trin stormed out of the class room outraged at what a foolish idea was taking place; Son Goku teaching him an educational thing, Impossible.  
  
~ In The CC Cafeteria ~  
  
Trin sat down on the Capsule Corps. Couch in the lunchroom, "I'm so tired and annoyed...I can't and I won't believe it...NEVER!" he suddenly stopped, as a shadow seemed to appear hovering over him, which in a few second turned out to be the one and only Saiya No Quji. "Get your sorry ass back to school BOY!" he suddenly roared in an angry voice, as Trin quickly sat up in a surprised state. "Never!" he boldly said as he shut his eyes for the smack he was about to receive, but soon few seconds passed and nothing happened. "Go Trin don't be stupid, it's only Kakarotto teaching a simple class" Vegeta snorted as he sat down next to Trin. "Agh! You're right...I will go back, But I hate him he only does this because he knows he very presence annoys me that low class...SUBETA!" Trin abruptly stood on his feet. "My...my you certainly have a high ego, don't you?" Vegeta chuckled as he stood up also standing right in Trins face and quirking an eyebrow at him, "Go back and be quick about I don't have time to be wasting here giving you life's' lecture"  
  
~ About Half Mile From School Building ~  
  
Here I Go...Trin slowly walked down the street on the concrete as he appeared quickly at the tall building of 'Matriculate High School' as pushed over open the doors. Few minutes had passed as Trin quietly as a mouse slipped in the classroom once again. Goku was still teaching the class. Thought he had never seen any of this stuff.  
  
Trin slide into his desk as quickly took out his utensils. Goku noticed finally and stared at Trin from the front of the classroom. "Welcome back Trin I'm so glad that you were able to join us" Trin simply shook his head and smiled, "Thank you-"  
  
The tall Saiya-jin quickly threw some pack of papers that turned out to be study guides on Trins desk with the same stupid smirk he always had on his face. "You'll need these...get to work and fill them out!" a thick hand slammed on his desk for emphasis.  
  
Trin didn't have to be a genius to see that Goku wanted to be the one in power and totally make a scene in front of the class. He could see it in his facial expression and he just simply smiled as he tossed his hair that had covered his eyes to the sides, looking straight into Gokus face. "Uh...Ok- ay, Mr. Goku you're the boss...BOSS!"  
  
~ Few Hours Pass In The Class Room ~  
  
Hours seems to pass as Trin raced threw the notes that seemed to never end. A huge ringing seemed to suddenly out of nowhere ring, the lunch bell. "Oh yeah...the lunch bell is ringing meaning I'm free from yami Goku," Trin smiled to himself as he stood up from the desk and patted Trunks on the back. "Come on let's go before Goku-San get us or something worse..." "Uh...Trin? Can I speak to you...PRIVATLEY! " Goku squeaked behind Trin and Trunks as he tilted his head to the left and used his 'Sad Puppy Dog' eyes to win his request over. "Trin, you going to be okay with him?" Trunks looked questioning at Trin, with a serious visage. "Yeah, I will don't worry okay? Uh, get us a spot in line and I will join you in a while Okay?" "Hah, Yosh'!" He headed off out the door smiling stupidly not knowing he was going to have a close encounter with the door. "Okay, now what is it?" Trin leaned on his left foot as he did Vegetas famous arrogant stance. Goku snarled and pushed his body against the other small Saiya-jin as his eyes slitted. "Enough games Trin I want what I want, Give it to me!" He quickly moved in closer to Trins face as he lightly flicked his tongue over his lips, Trin leaned against the door as he grimaced at the distance of Gokus lips from him, He'd had enough now. Trin swung his fist out, connecting it to Gokus ribcage. He quickly pushed him off as Goku grunted. "Get off me you perverted sleaze!" Goku merely stood back, purring contently. Trin spun around quickly and opened the door to the main hall and raced out as he slammed into the hallway lockers. "That wasn't funny" "Are all jokes?" "No but still...shut up" Goku gave a small smile to Trin. "Then can we be friends?" The teen half smiled as he look directly into Gokus face "Sure...Always" Trin turned around slowly and began walking towards the lunch quads. "By they way...you smell like sage, yummiest smell in the world"  
  
"..." Goku cheeks hinted some red of flatter.  
  
~ Outside in quad Are Front of the School Cafeteria ~  
  
"Hey Lucy given any thought as to you are taking to the Winter Formal?" Trin tilts his head as he plops on the benches in front of the large cafeteria. "Uh.... I was thinking Jaycee...But maybe Chris I don't know yet...How about you?" Lucy smiled back as she lay back onto the bench table and looked up at the Ceiling of the quad area. "Me? Well I don't know...I was thinking of not going again it's not really that important you know?" "Trin!! You have to go I mean who am I going to harass when I'm bored!?" Lucy sat up and she stared at Trin with her puppy dog eyes "Come on Trin Please! You can't abandon me this time" She smacks her hand against his back knocking him off the bench "Ow..." Trin stared at the sky with his eyes wide looking totally stupefied "Opps! Don't know my own strength.... Are you okay?"  
  
~ In Front of a specific Area of the School ~  
  
The bell had rang and Trin and Trunks where slowly coming out of the A Building from the English Building. "You know, I have a bad feeling again...you know one of those feelings" Trunks looked at Trin and stopped in front of him turning around quickly "What do you mean are you having Visions again or what? This time don't hold back you know what happen last time... Son Gohan ended up in the hospital almost dieing so what is it" "I don't know for sure but...I have a feeling that we are all going to be in danger sometime in time in the future..." "What do you mean all of us!? Who is 'Us'?" "I told you I don't know for certain" Trin slammed his hand on the Rail as he grinds his teeth and lets out a low growl. "Well we have to tell Son Goku and My dad I mean if its something serious then we will be prepared and if it's not then we will at least be safe" Trunks patted Trin on the back "Hai..." Trin started walking again down the empty hall "Hey I know, Lets' go the arcade place it always makes us feel better after anything Okay?" Trunk smiled and ran after Trin with his bag waving a 20 Dollar Bill. "Heh, Okay let's go this time I will beat you at Mortal Kombat with Noob Saibot, Your Smoke won't stand a chance!" Trin ran down the hall with inhuman speed laughing. "Oh no you won't come back here!" Trunks started running faster right after Trin  
  
~ Inside the arcade games ground ~  
  
Hours passed as the two teenagers played at the arcade each unaware of transforming to Super Saiya-jin power levels from one winning the match or the other winning the match as spectators gathered around the two warriors. What became a small group became a crowd of teenagers all speechless on what they were watching. "This is better then T.V" a boy said with glasses "I know no kidding! This is so cool as," Another girl shouted out from the crowd "Where do the come from?" "Don't they go that one High school for geniuses?" "Don't be silly the don't go to school!" Trin turned around and his eyes grew big as he watched the crowd of kids rooting, screaming and cheering on the two. "T-Trunks look what we've attracted..." Trunks turned around right away and gasped while a hugs sweat drop appeared as he backed up putting his hands up "Whoa, we'll we better go right Trin?" he shoved Trin as he signaled to get to run outside of the department "Count of Three Okay? One.... Two.... THREE!!" they both jumped over the crowd and landed on the pool tables as the smiled and gave the kids their trademark they ran out the sliding doors right before they closed. "We did it, YES!" Trin gave Trunks a high five as they kept running towards the main exit they laughed and realized that they had blonde hair. "Shit! We transformed in front of them, I just hope there was no cameras cause if there was we are going to get it from my dad" Trunks grabbed his purple hair and stopped out in front of the main entrance "Wait Trin do you feel that?" "Feel what?" Trin looked straight at Trunks worried Before the two new it a strange kind of Ki had exploded right in front of them causing them to fly back and crash into the brick wall across the street. "Kuso! Who did that!" Trin quickly stood up as he looked around Trunk behind him stood up and pointed straight ahead "There Trin do you see it?" The figure landed across the street and looked at the two Teenagers smirking. His eyes were a hazel green with his hair long that was a jet black with some streaks of white and his skin almost a pale look and Pants and shirt that where white with a cape that was a light gray color trimmed with gold lace. "Who are you? Speak up!" Trin demanded as he took on step forward and stuck his fist up at the creature "Alright won't answer then Ne? Well I'm just going to have to beat it out of you won't I?" Trin with out giving a warning lunged at the figure with blinding speed throwing a quick Left jab only to miss completely as the figure lifted up into the air and gave a small hiss. "Trin Look out!! Move!" Trunks screamed as he began to run towards Trin. The creature quickly extended out his arm and shot a strange sort of Black Lighting from it "Ah-!" Trin quickly somersaulted forward and turned around. "Onore!" Trin Screamed as the creature flew forward and landed in the middle of the street, face towards the freeway. "You two are.... Pathetic, Aren't worth my time" the creature calmly said as he began to walk down the street. "You Fucker come back here and face me!" Trunks ran off the curb and straight towards the creature as he was about to swipe with his right fist but suddenly stopped "What the Fu-" he didn't even have time to finish the sentence as he was blown across the street and into a metal door where it dented in. "Trunks! You...FREAK!" Trin Ran towards the creature again with his blinding speed as he threw out a left and then a right jab as fast and hard as he could, but it all seemed a waste since the creature had easily dodged the attacks, Trin round housed left and jabbed in right. "To slow!" The creature yelled as he faded out of vision and back in right in front of Trin and shoved his leg between Trins while raising his hand. "OH NOOO!!" Trin screamed as a strange energy was shoved right into his stomach knocking the breath out of his lungs and sending him flying across into a phone booth. "Who...are you...?" Trunks said as he had stood up and was walking towards the creature with his face scratched. "Who am I?" the creature looked down and howled in laughter as he jumped up high into the sky and held out his hand causing a sword to appear and as he slowly descended from the air he held it straightforward towards Trunks. "Drop it Nega Sleaze!" Trin Said as he stood up limping somewhat, by this Trunk had jumped out of the way and rolled to the curbside and the blade had split the road in half "Oh so you want to play again? Well I should warn you I don't play nice!" Trin Slipped into a fighting stance as he powered up to Super Saiya-jin his hair bleaching from black to Blonde "Now eat this you Skunk haired FREAK!" Trin gathered some energy into his hand and focused it to his finger "Final Shine.... ATTACK!" As the creature laughed and swayed left Trin Quickly signaled Trunks to attack "NOW TRUNKS!" Trunks disappeared and reappeared behind the creature kicking it straight in the back and throwing in a few jabs "Trin! Your Turn" Trin took it as his cue and ran in low towards the creature jabbing in a few punches as Trunks faded out of sight and appeared again next to Trin as they both crouched low and powered up together "Kame.... Hame.... HAAAAA" A great bolt of Ki shot out from both their hands and hit the creature head on "THIS ISN'T OVER...WE'LL BE BACK!!" The creature burst into flames and disappeared. "What did he mean "We" there was only him!?" Trin quickly looked at Trunks who was as well exhausted as Trin. "I don't know but we better tell Goku and my dad and fast!"  
  
Authors Note: The story is in progress.... so review please if you will take the time I know the grammar is horrid but to tell you now I never was good in English and yeah and at least give me constructive criticism.  
  
Thank you 


	2. Whatever: Chapter 1 Pt 2

bWhatever: Chapter 1 Pt.2br  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own any DBZ characters or nothing! Zip! Cept for the made up ones that I created./bbr  
  
hr  
  
centerb~ In The Gravity Room Where Two Saiya-jins are playing ~/b/centerbr  
  
"Kakarotto! You baka get off me! You're heavy damn it!" Vegeta scowled as the hot body of aroused Saiya-jin pushed him against the gravity room floor.br  
  
dd"Awe, Vegeta you're always on top it's my turn" squeaked Goku as he winked and slowly rolled off the scowling prince, his tail seemed to sway back and forth on the cold steel ground and his chest seemed to purr as a feline would.  
  
"Shut up! Stop that the damn Onna could walk in any minute or worse your other spouse could get jealous!" Vegeta sat up and looked at Goku with a slight smirk on his face. "What do you mean? Chi chi?" Goku tilted his head as he too sat up and looked straight at Vegetas smiling face.  
  
brdd"You know what I mean Kakarotto, I know about your little fun with my Son Trin…Play if you must but don't expect anything from it, I will kill you or him before I let that happen" Vegeta nodded as he slowly slid closer to the Saiya-jin tempting lips.  
  
dd"Geta'? You're not-" Before he could finish his lips where pressed against that of the Princes and as they deepened the kiss.  
  
brdd"Otou-san, I have something to tell you It's really important" Trunks and Trin burst into the Gravity chamber "What happen to you both? You guys get your ass's handed to you in a school fight?" Vegeta quickly stood up as Goku fell back in disappointment.   
  
brdd"That's what we were going to tell you before you-"  
  
brdd"If it's to go kick some kids ass then the answer is no, Fight your own battle's brats'" Vegeta snorted as turned around facing the wall.  
  
brdd"That's not what we meant! Someone attacked us not Human at all and just before we blew the freak to pieces he said 'We'll be back' only we don't know what he meant by that" Trin stomped his foot hard on the floor while Trunks just nodded.  
  
brdd"Wait a minute, hold everything first do you have any idea where this thing came from?"  
  
"No, All we know is that he said 'We'll be back' but we don't know when that is"  
  
Goku quickly stood up and walked over to Trin patting him on the back "Take us where this began maybe we can find some answers there Ne?" Trin nodded and looked over at Trunks that nodded back at him.  
  
brdd"Okay let's go" Trunks walked out of the Gravity Chamber with everyone following him behind  
  
brhrcenter/center  
  
brThey flew towards the town and building where the incident had occurred only to be truly disappointed.  
  
brdd"But this is where it was I swear this isn't some game we are making up to bother you" Trunks said in disbelief as he looked around and saw everything seemed to be normal, no dents in walls, no cracks in the middle of the street, and no trace of the creature. "I swear on everything Goku son we are not playing this is where it happened…Don't you believe me?" Trin sat on the curbside looking down to the ground.  
  
"Well I didn't say that I don't but…you know it's hard to believe with out any evidence" Goku sat next to him and smiled "Come on Trin don't be all sad, I'm sure there was a creature or whatever but…Ever thought that maybe its your head?"  
  
brdd"It's not in my HEAD are you saying that me and Trunks are CRAZY!!" Trin abruptly stood up and looked down at Goku Son. Goku also decided to stand up and for a few seconds they just stood there staring at one another waiting for one to say something first.  
  
"Hey guys chill out, Goku we didn't dream this up nor is some kind of childish game we are making up" Trunks walked between them and pushed them apart with his hands "Hn. Looks like this was just a waste of my time I'm off I'm not in the mood to be playing these kind of games unlike you fools" Vegeta took one step on the street and flew off back to capsule Corps. "Yeah well…you just wait Vegeta san! You wait and there will be trouble sooner or later and then you will be sorry for not listening to me!" Angry and a little ashamed since no one believes him and thinks what he said is a game Trin powered up and flew off towards the Sumizubri Mountains  
  
brdd"Trin wait a second… Don't go" Trunks watched the upset Trin fly off with some speed as if he was being chased off towards wilderness…un-civilization I hope he's okay…He will, not like any of this is new Trunk said in his mind as he slowly turned and also flew off towards Capsule Corps. Goku shrugged and placed his two fingers to his head and with a smirk he Instantaneously transmitted to his house with Chi Chi.  
  
brhrbcenter/b/center  
  
br"God they are all stupid! Agh! It's not fair I wouldn't make up such a story…they never believe me what's the deal I'm going to prove to those idiots to that I am right" As he landed in the cold lifeless area he saw nothing but ice plains and mountains, as he began to walk he also began to search for the old destroyed laboratory of Dr. Willow  
  
"Now if I remember Goku said it was right about…There! There is it!" Trin began to run but stopped as he saw a figure in the distance as he got closer and closer he began to recognize it as…. iGohan what's he doing here/i He stopped and tilted his head in wonder "Hey Gohan! What are you doing here? Are you looking for Piccolo? Cause if you are then-" Before he knew he was on the ground in the snow as he cheek ached from the sudden sting of pain it has just received and just above him was Gohan or what seemed to be imitating Gohan "What the hell!! What's your problem?" Trin flipped back as he landed on his knees and glared at Gohan.br  
  
dd"De-Destroy!" Gohan screamed as his eyes began to glow red and teeth all Fang like and slowly he began to charge towards Trin. Trin panicked and confused could only stand there as his hands and feet would not cooperate with him and with a blink of an eye he was pressed against a Ice wall with full force as Gohan began to fully throw punches and kicks at the defenseless warrior  
  
brdd"STOP IT!!" Trin yelled as he used the Demon attack he had learned from Piccolo to push back one's opponent with Ki, When he was free from the Ice wall Trin quickly swept low with his left leg and Flip over Gohan pinning the psychotic warrior with his knee onto his neck "Now Answer me! What the hell is wrong with you…Wait a minute you're not Gohan…." Trin quickly jumped back off the imitation of Gohan as it got up and slowly began to turn into what he had seen earlier   
  
brWith a loud laughter the creature got up and slowly raised his hands to the sky laughed with a voice that would make anyone tremble "I told you we would be BACK" With that said he lunged at Trin "Ah!" Trin only said as he swayed left then right quickly to avoid some sharp claws that had grown on the creature faster and faster the two seem to move that even Saiya-jin eyes couldn't follow the movements if there was any to witness the fight. iWhat am I going to do…this time some parlor trick won't save me I have to think quickly/i…As soon as he said he remember that when he and Goten use to train here they would use the Icicles as Swords to mock Trunks That is the icicles if I can manage to get closer to the cave I can use that to my advantage Trin finally swayed back far enough to make the creature fall forwards and as he fell forwards Trin Jumped behind the creature "Yokés" Trin screamed with a swift kick he sent the creature plunging towards the Icy wallbr  
  
dd"Yes I'm almost there…I got it" quickly Trin turned around with a long icicle looking around for the creature, only it was gone nowhere to be see in sight.  
  
"What! He's gone where did he go?" Trin slowly turned around in a full circle before he notices some movement at the top of the ice hill he slowly crept up the hill slowly as he reached it the top he increased his speed and with a swift movement he swung at the moving object  
  
brdd"WHOA BAKA!!" The voice screamed as it flipped back and stood in a defensive position and power level sky rocketing fast Trin looked to the left of his side to find out it's…. "VEGETA! What are you doing here!" Trin managed to say as he dropping the icicle and slowly progress towards the Saiya No Quji he slowly lifted his had towards him in the process "Is it really you…" Trin whispered as he crouched down to see if the Princes' scent matched the body  
  
brdd"What the hell are you on boy! Get away from me!" Vegeta gave a quick sucker punch towards Trins face knocking him back, out of happiness Trin began to laugh as he got up and smiled stupidly at Vegeta "Yep, It is you!"  
  
brVegeta eyed him strangely as he began to say "Listen bra-" as he began to say Trin lifted his arm quickly powering up to SSJ screaming "Vegeta-san Watch out!!" Vegeta suddenly was lifted on the ground and thrown behind Trin as the figure behind him shot forth some tentacles rendering Trin unable to defend himself "Gotcha' blonde!" Trin shot a small amount of Ki at the tentacles that help him still and quickly jumped back.  
  
"What the fuck is your problem you little bastard!" Vegeta said in an angry tone as he got up and looked at Trin and the figure he had just released himself from "Vegeta forgive me but he was behind you and-" as he said that he looked at the creature and winced as some kind of ring was hurled at him "With this ring I thee WED!" the creature mocked the phrase as he began to laughbr  
  
dd"Now I'm in for it…" Trin blinked and then was pushed back a little as the ring slammed against his throat making a clicking noise as it locked itself, Trin pulled and pulled but all was in vain as the ring device had locked and had some kind of shocking energy "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Trin howled in pain as raging bold of electricity had been thrust threw his body emitting from the ring.br  
  
dd"Ah, Ah naughty, naughty…mustn't do" The creature laughed as he used his pointer finger to emphasis on what he was saying, "Now…heel!" with a slow movement the creature again used his pointer finger to point down and then towards him, with this Trin suddenly shot down towards the ground and then slowly was sliding towards the creature  
  
brdd"VEGETA! AGH! KUSASAI BOKU!" Trin pulled and kicked wildly as he slowly was being pulled by some invisible rope or chain "Hold it Asshole!" Vegeta cracked a wicked smirk and crossed his arms in his most famous arrogant pose.  
  
"You hold this vegetable haired meddler!" the longed haired creature shot a sharp glare at Vegeta sending a kind of mind attack  
  
br"…MOTHER-"  
  
br"YES, YES"  
  
br"YA-YAMERO"  
  
br"FUCK UP AND BE GONE!" It quickly raised his hand and shot a telekinesis blast at that the howling prince sending him to the ground totally sizzling…  
  
brbrTo be continued….  
  
brbrA/N-  
  
brddHahah well I know its pretty dumb and the grammar is pathetic…I never did write good stories Heh, I just wanted to try and stuff…. review if you would please so I have some inspiration.


End file.
